


(Belgium x Male!Reader) - Tulips, Waffles, and Chocolate

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot written for Belgium's birthday (April 19th); basically a fluffy and cliche love confession fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Belgium x Male!Reader) - Tulips, Waffles, and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if I screwed up any of the Dutch in here :P (It's not my native language.) Also, any other criticism would be accepted :3 It's my first time writing for Belgium, Netherlands, and a male reader so I was pretty inexperienced...
> 
> I don't own Hetalia  
> Belgium owns you ;3
> 
> [1] - http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/File:Belgium_anime.gif

(M/n) knocks on the door, his face almost as red as the tulips that he’s holding. He really hopes that Belgium is the one to answer the door, not wanting to face Netherlands or Luxembourg right now. He stiffens when he hears footsteps approach the door and he clears his throat slightly, trying to remove the nerves for what he’s about to do. 

The door flies open and he’s greeted with the brightest pair of green eyes that he knows. He’s immediately pulled into a hug, causing his blush to darken, thankfully having moved the flowers out of the way, preventing them from being crushed. Belgium steps back and smiles mischievously at him, causing him to duck his head slightly, holding the flowers out to her. “For you, Bella.” He mumbles, just loud enough for her to hear. 

She gasps, a hand flying up to her mouth in a way that makes him smile. She really is too cute sometimes… He gently presses the tulips into her hand and she quickly invites him inside before darting off to find a vase pretty enough to match the flowers. (M/n) walks inside slowly, smiling at her behavior before he’s caught by a pair of harsh green eyes. (M/n) stops walking, looking cautiously at the Dutch man in front of him.

A happy squeal can be heard from the kitchen, causing the green eyes to soften somewhat. He gives (M/n) a slight smile and a nod, signaling his approval of the (nationality) male. (M/n) smiles back, relief evident in every action. The Netherlands walks towards the door behind (M/n), brushing his shoulder against the other male. “Just don’t hurt her.” He then leaves the room, leaving (M/n) confused about whether he should be worried or not. 

Belgium then reenters the room, the vase of tulips carefully held with her hands. She sets them down gently on a nearby table before walking over to (M/n). “Thank you, they’re beautiful.” She says earnestly, her eyes twinkling softly at him. 

He blushes slightly at the attention before he remembers why he’s here. “Oh! Bella, what do you think about a day out with me?” He asks, fidgeting unnoticeably. 

She tilts her head, brown hair bouncing gently with the motion. “Hm... That sounds nice!” She smiles her cat smile at him. 

(M/n) smiles in return, happy that she’s agreed to spend time with him. “Would you like to go now, or would you like to get ready first?” He asks considerately. He knows that she probably won’t want to be in her military uniform all day outside of the house. 

She once again tilts her head, “You wait here, I’ll be right back!” She beams at him, before dashing off out the door behind him in the direction of her bedroom. (M/n) sighs fondly before sitting down, waiting for her. 

He’s surprised when she comes back so quickly. It must have been 15 minutes at the most. He looks at her, his eyes widening. “You look...lovely~” He says, causing a blush to appear on her face, while she fidgets slightly with the hem of the dress.

She looks towards him, uncharacteristically shy, “You really think so?” She watches him with her eyes, before looking away nervously.

He nods, “I do. You look beautiful, Bella.” He says, honestly.

Belgium is now wearing a long aqua dress with a light pink jacket. She exchanged her typical green headband for a soft white one and put on a pink bead necklace to match her jacket. [1]

She smiles at the comment and he extends his arm towards her. “Well, shall we?” He asks, chuckling slightly at the cheesy line.

Her eyes sparkle, signaling that she caught the joke, as she wraps a hand around his arm. “We shall.” 

(M/n) leads her out of her house and down towards his car, opening the door for her. She giggles softly at the gentlemanly action and sits down in the car, buckling her seatbelt. He walks around and gets in, doing the same thing, before driving off.

During the drive, they talk about random things, with (M/n) trying not to give away his plans for today. After a few minutes, they arrive at an authentic Belgian restaurant. He gets out and opens her door for her once again, before leading her to the entrance. 

He walks over to the head waiter, “Reservation under (L/n).” The waiter looks at him and Belgium, before nodding and leading them to their table.

The table is set right beside a window looking out into the city. There are flowers on the table, though sadly not tulips, instead pink roses. (M/n) smiles slightly, moving the vase out of the middle of the table. He pulls out a chair, and Belgium sits down, a blush softly painting her face. He sits in the other one and the waiter hands them their menus. 

Belgium gasps happily when she notices that they have waffles, and considering the restaurant, they should be proper Belgian waffles. She’s curious to know how (M/n) knew that she didn’t like foreign waffles, only preferring the ones to her own country. But before she can ask him, the waiter comes back and they order their drinks and meals, both of them getting waffles.

(M/n) smiles at her and she blushes slightly, unused to the attention. “How...did you know that I only prefer Belgian waffles?” He could have easily taken her to any restaurant that made waffles, but he chose to take her to someplace authentic.

(M/n) blushes at the question. “U-um...A-Antonio told me…” He states truthfully, not wanting to lie to her. 

Belgium smiles, knowing that of all people to know, Spain would be one of them. She’ll have to thank him later, especially depending on the night’s events. 

The food arrives and they dig in happily, Belgium especially pleased with the taste. She moans softly, causing (M/n) to stiffen before relaxing and eating his food. The meal ends quickly, (M/n) paying despite Belgium’s protests. He doesn’t quite know if she remembers or not, but it’s her birthday today, and he won’t let her pay for anything over the course of this day.

She pouts, but the playful glint in her eyes show that she doesn’t truly mean it. They walk back out to (M/n)’s car, with the same event that happened earlier. (M/n) starts driving, heading towards a chocolate store that Belgium told him that she always wanted to visit. 

Belgium’s eyes widen when she notices where they are, looking over to (M/n) to see him smirking. She rolls her eyes, but eagerly bounds towards the door, excited at the prospect of fresh chocolate. (M/n) smiles, following her at a slower pace, allowing her to beat him to the door. 

He tells her the minute they walk in that he’s paying for her, so she can have whatever she likes. She wonders why he’s being so generous to her, but the smell of chocolate chases that thought out of her mind. ‘Chocolate now, thinking later.’ She thinks, walking over to a display. She grabs a box and starts filling it with whichever chocolates catch her eyes. (Think Candy Craze)

She notices that (M/n) isn’t really paying attention to her, having his eyes on a specific type of chocolate. She smirks before grabbing another box, filling it with chocolate that she knows that he likes. She puts lids on both boxes, before walking over to him. He smiles at her, “You done?” 

She nods and they walk over to the cashier. The cashier reads out the total, with (M/n) paying. They walk outside and she hands the box that she made for him to him, causing him to look at her with confusion. “I noticed you looking at these.” She says with a smile, “So here, it’s yours.” 

He opens the box and his eyes widen when he notices that it’s filled with not only the chocolates he was looking at but his favorites as well. “Thank you, Bella.” He says earnestly, an idea coming to him about what to do next.

She beams at him before telling him that it was nothing. They once again get in the car and (M/n) drives towards a certain garden in town, knowing that she’ll enjoy it. He’s thankful that he has a blanket in the back of his car in case of any impromptu picnics like this one.

They arrive at the garden and he grabs the blanket, gaining a curious look from sparkling green eyes. He once again holds out his arm to her and she grabs it, allowing him to lead on. He walks over to a section of the garden that is filled with tulips of all different colors. She gasps at the sight of so many of her favorite flower and he smiles, glad that she enjoys it. 

He lays out the blankets and they enjoy the scenery, eating the chocolate that he just bought for them. They talk about anything they can think about, too caught up in enjoying the company. The sun slowly starts to set, bringing new shades of color to the already beautiful garden. They watch it’s descent happily, enjoying the gentler shades of the tulips. 

He grows nervous knowing what he’s about to do, reaching a hand into his pocket and pulling out a medium sized box. She notices his silence, looking over at him curiously. He swallows softly before looking carefully into her eyes. “Bella, I have something that I want to say.” 

She tilts her head slightly and he hands her the box. She opens it to reveal small diamond earrings and a heart-shaped ruby necklace. She gasps at the present and puts the earrings in. (M/n) removes the necklace from the box and comes up behind her, wrapping it softly around her neck, closing the clasp. He stays close behind her and whispers into her ear, “ik hou van je, Bella.” _[I love you.]_

She whirls around, tears pricking her eyes. He frowns seeing them, but she pulls him into a hug. “ik hou ook van jou, (M/n)!” She smiles at him, the tears causing her eyes to shine. He lightly brushes them away with his fingers, smiling at her returning his feelings. He leans closer and lightly places his lips upon hers. Her eyes widen before fluttering shut, her whole body melting into the kiss. _[I love you too]_

One of his hands holds her waist, while the other nestles softly against her cheek, one finger lightly stroking the skin. He breaks the kiss after a minute, before smiling at her. “Happy birthday, mijn prinses.” _[my princess]_

She giggles softly at the term of endearment, her hand quickly finding his. Their fingers entwine as they stand up, gathering the blanket and empty boxes of chocolate. They walk back to the car, swinging their hands gently between them, happy to be in love. 

They’ll eventually arrive back at Belgium’s house, where the Netherlands will be waiting to know where his sister has been this whole time. They’ll share another chaste kiss outside the door before separating. Belgium will go inside and eagerly regale her brothers with the events that happened that day, while (M/n) will go home to plan their next date together. Right before going to sleep, Belgium will get a text from the other that causes her to smile and squeal into her pillow, falling asleep happily to thoughts of the man that she loves. 

het einde _[The end]_


End file.
